Jaune the SEAL
by The Crocea Mors
Summary: Jaune Arc's always wanted to be a soldier since he was a little boy, now that he's reached the eligible age of enlistment, he'll pursue his dream, no matter what the sacrifice and hardships he will face, because he is Jaune Arc, and he will be a Navy SEAL. (Modern AU)
1. Eligible for Enlistment

From the age of 5, Jaune – like all boys of or around his age – wanted to be a soldier. He would run around the gardens of Arc Manor wearing camo and carried around a toy gun and played soldier with all his little friends. As the years went by, his dreams of serving in the military hadn't waned. He attended Eldridge High School in New York, where he met his best friend, Ethan Austin. Ethan was light skinned with dishevelled brown hair and equally brown eyes, he was a few inches shorter than Jaune. Both boys had aspirations of joining the military, and even decided to enlist together, once their education was done.

Now, standing in front of his whole class, where he's handed his diploma by his teacher and shaking hands with the principal, he sat down, and waited until everyone's name was called to give his speech, he was the valedictorian after all. When the last name had been called up, he went to the podium, cleared his throat and spoke to the eager faces of the friends he'd made since his freshman year.

"We are all here, as friends and classmates, graduating after 4 years. Where we'll go from here is up to us, even if _'us' _has no damn idea." He said, which earned laughs from the crowd. "However, wherever we end up in life, let's all remember the time's we've had, the people we've met, and the decisions we've made. We are all here, because of our willingness to learn, to thrive, to _seek_ for a purpose, for a calling, whether that purpose or calling is for a family, education, who knows. I know this speech might not've been the best, but I take pride in knowing that it certainly isn't the worst." To which yet another wave of laughter came from the crowd. "My name's Jaune Arc, and I'm proud to have known all of you, thanks for listening." When he left, a roar of applause and a standing ovation greeted him.

Once the ceremony was over, him and a few of his friends – including his girlfriend Elsa – had hung out at Queen's Mall. He was holding hands with Elsa, while talking about their futures. Elsa was a beautiful girl who had pale skin, periwinkle eyes and platinum blonde hair, she was wearing a light blue dress and her hair was in an offset ponytail.

"I'll go to Harvard to become a lawyer." Jackson said.

"If you actually have the grades for it maybe, ya ugly mug." Gavin retorted.

"Ahh shut up Gav." Ray had said.

"What about you, Jaune, Elsa?" Barbara had asked, while wrapping her arm around Gavin's.

"Well," Elsa had said. God Elsa has such a beautiful voice, I don't mind listening to it for the rest of my life. "I'm going to either Oxford or Cambridge to become a brain surgeon."

The group could only whistle at that, both universities were the best, if not, _the _best schools in all of Earth, if you graduate from there, the sky sure is the limit.

"And you, Jaune?" Barbara had said, still clinging onto Gavin's arm.

"Well, Ethan and I plan on joining the Navy, more specifically the Navy SEALS." Jaune had said, and as soon as he finished, he felt Elsa tighten her grip on him. He squeezed back gently, and gave her the most reassuring smile he could.

The day had passed relatively quickly, with Jaune kissing Elsa goodbye and being driven back to Arc Manor by the family chauffeur, Roderick. After he greeted his parents, he immediately climbed the large, arcing stairway into his large room. His room was painted a golden yellow, with all sorts of poster hanging from them, ranging from video games like Call of Duty and Battlefield, to movies like Transformers, and TV shows like his favourite, Game of Thrones. To his right there was a large bookshelf to hold –you guessed it, _books_. Again, his collection was diverse, from A Song of Ice and Fire book series by George R.R. Martin, to Tolkien's LOTR and Hobbit, to even Sun Tzu's _Art of War_. Near the shelf was his gaming set up, 3 4k monitors hooked up to an Xbox One and PS4, even set up to one of the best gaming PC's in the world. Around his bed, framed signed sports jersey's were hung, with Cristiano Ronaldo's from Real Madrid, Lionel Messi from Barcelona, to even Edwin Van der Sar's goalie jersey for when he still played for Jaune's favourite team, Manchester United, he'd even went to their stadium, Old Trafford in Manchester to see them play. He sighed and lied down onto his king sized bed. He looked at his phone – an iPhone 6+ of course – and saw that it was currently 8 p.m.

"Well, there's no point in waking up early tomorrow since we graduated, so I guess I'll just stream." Jaune said to no one in particular. He changed into a comfortable black shirt and gray sweatpants and set up his game. He sent out a tweet to his followers that he was streaming. Aside from being the heir to the prestigious Arc family, he was also a popular streamer on Twitch, with over 1.5 million followers and counting, he also sent out a status update on his Facebook, making sure they were aware too, just in case they didn't have Twitter.

After waiting for 5 minutes, he started the stream with Grand Theft Auto V.

"Hey stream, it's me, Jaune! I've just graduated today and I just came back from the mall hanging out with my friends, and since there was some time left, I figured I'd stream for about a good 4 hours. We'll start the stream off with some GTA V, then maybe some Advanced Warfare if you guys want. Anyways let's begin!"

After four hours of streaming himself wrecking noobs, he finally decided to log off for the night.

"Thanks for watching my impromptu stream, hopefully you've been entertained and I shall see you next time, uh buh bye." With that, he turned off his stream, and checked his messages. A few were from his friends and one was from Elsa, her contact name being _'My Love Snow Angel'_ followed by 3 hearts and a snow flake, which was put into his phone by his own Snow Angel.

_Elsa: Hey just finished watching your stream, you sure wrecked those noobs my Noble Knight._

He quickly typed in his response.

_Me: Why of course, my Snow Angel._

He waited for a few seconds before a vibration came in, signalling a message from his beloved Snow Angel.

_Elsa: Why my valiant Knight, you sure are up late._

He quickly typed in his reply.

_Jaune: So are you Snow Angel, it's midnight. Face Time me._

He waited for a few seconds to see that he was being called by his love. He quickly answered and saw her usually ponytailed hair into a cute, messy bun.

"Well if it isn't my ethereal Snow Angel, what's with the change of hairstyle?"

Elsa blushed before replying.

"I'm at home and it's late Jaune, no one sees me except for you and my family." She says with a slight yawn.

"Why were you up so late Snow Angel?"

"I was watching your stream."

"It ended late."

"It could've ended at 5 in the morning but I'd still watch it."

Jaune smiled before replying.

"You should get some sleep Snow Angel. Sweet dreams, I love you."

Elsa smiled warmly.

"Thanks my Knight, I love you too." With that the call ended and Jaune walked back to his bed before stripping down to his boxers, lying in his bed, charged his phone, used the light controller app on his phone and turned the lights off in his room before wrapping himself in his blanket and slept, dreaming of a golden haired knight escorting a white haired blue eyed princess with a vertical scar on her left eye.

* * *

**What did you think of this? I've had ideas with other stories and I've decided to publish this, another new one will follow suit.**


	2. A Relationship

Jaune woke up to the sound of birds chirping, and rolling over to his side, checked his phone. It was currently 8 in the morning and had a few notifications, 1 was from his best friend Ethan, asking him if he wanted to skate. He quickly replied with a _'Yes'_ before putting on a red pair of socks, midnight black skinny jeans, a black shirt that had the words _Ask me about my zombie survival plan_ in white lettering. He went over to his dresser and grabbed his black sunglasses, a red snapback hat and headed downstairs in the kitchen to grab a quick snack.

His snack consisted of cheese and crackers and sausages, with some Rise flavoured Vitmainwater. He quickly went downstairs to his personal storage room and opened the door. Inside the room was an assortment of skateboards, skate related things, and shoes. He grabbed his favourite deck; it was an orange Flo Mirtain Gypsy Life deck, with white, Independent trucks, with Bones Reds Bearings and blue Spitfire Formula Four wheels, which were 53 mm. He walked over to the shoe part and took his classic black and white Vans slip-ons and hurried outside. He sent Ethan a text telling him to meet up at Edison Square. He opened the grand double doors of Arc Manor and proceeded down the driveway. He put his ear buds in and played a random song and skated to the Square. Jaune remembered the odd dream he had from last night, he was a knight wearing white armour with intricately woven sapphires, escorting a princess that looked a lot like Elsa, but the woman in the dream however had a vertical scar on her left eye. _'What could that possibly mean?'_ Jaune thought to himself.

His musings had kept him too occupied to notice that he was already in the front of the Square, and saw Ethan, wearing a white shirt, blue shorts, black socks, grey shoes, a black snapback, and white shades. His deck was also from the Cliché's Gypsy Life Series, but Ethan's was a black Lucas Puig board with pink Independent trucks and red Spitfire Formula Four's 53 mm. He waved at Ethan, and he looked up from his phone – a Samsung S5 – and waved back at him, giving him a quick smile. Jaune walked over to him, with Ethan meeting him halfway. They bumped their fists and sat down at a nearby bench.

"Hey man, where do you wanna go?" Asked Jaune.

"Anywhere man, just so long's we get to skate before we head out. Have you told Elsa when we leave?" Ethan had asked. Jaune shook his head before replying.

"No man, I want to enjoy the time I have with her, I don't want her to worry about time."

"You know, she's going to England to study, right? Either Oxford or Cambridge, so either way you will have to worry about time even if you didn't leave." Jaune sighed at Ethan's answer.

"Yeah man I know, it's just that a lot of things can happen, I mean we're going to San Diego in two weeks for training since we already qualified. Then maybe it's off to Virginia for even _MORE _training before we get sent to a fire team. "

"Enough about that man, let's just go skate."

"Yeah E, you're right, let's go."

After a few hours of kick, heel, and tre flips, Jaune and Ethan found themselves at a McDonald's. Jaune had a Big Mac with large fries and a root beer while Ethan had a Big Mac, medium fries and a Coke.

"So how're you gonna tell her, Jaune?" Ethan asked as he dipped his fry into ketchup before eating it.

Jaune took a sip from his drink before replying.

"I suppose I'll tell her tomorrow. Although maybe tonight would be better. She'll probably kick my ass because we have a week left to spend together."

"Well man, if I were you I'd tell her right now, well, maybe after we're done eating, preferably. " Ethan finished as he took a bite from his burger.

"True, true. So how're you and Elizabeth doing?" Jaune asked as he saw Ethan freeze, before continuing to finish his burger and take a sip from his drink before replying.

"We uh, we decided to end it, we've just been growing apart, you know? It's like we're different people now." Ethan said as finished the last of his fries. Jaune sighed before continuing.

"I'm sorry to hear that, man. You and El were a good couple." Jaune said, taking a handful of his fries before taking a drink.

"Yeah I guess. I mean, I don't think she liked the thought of me risking my life every single day."

"Sorry to hear that E." Ethan shook his head before drinking the last of the Coke.

"Its fine man, it's not your fault. It was bound to happen at some point. So, what about you and El?" Ethan had asked Jaune, to which he could only give him a confused look.

"What'd you mean what about me and El?"

"She knows about what you wanna do after high school, how's she taking it? Have you two talked about what you're gonna do?"

"Uh, we talk about it sometimes, but it's just... just weird. It'll usually just end at me wanting to be a SEAL and the conversation just switches topics. We'll talk about it later."

"Well be sure to talk about it man, you don't wanna leave not telling her and regretting it later on."

Jaune just let Ethan's words sink in before collecting his food, putting it on the tray, and said his goodbye to Ethan, before throwing out the food and skating home.

* * *

Once he went inside the manor he went to his personal storage room and put his board and shoes back, slipping on his red moccasins and walking back to his room. He checked his phone and saw that he had a few notifications, and saw that one was a text from his Snow Angel asking him what he was up to. He quickly replied with a _'nothing much'_ before sitting down on his bed. It was about 5 pm, and he was quickly surprised to how time flew by.

He went to his desk and turned his Xbox One on, and signed in. Once he was in, he went to his games and apps, and clicked on Advance Warfare. He quickly went to the multiplayer, and was checking his custom classes. He had everything unlocked since he was Master Prestige with all the DLC, and camo's unlocked for all the guns. He had a 6.0 k/d and had one of the highest win/loss ratios and kills in the whole world. He heard his phone buzz, and quickly walked back to his bedside to grab his phone, and saw that it was from his beloved Snow Angel.

_Elsa: Wanna hang out tomorrow?_

Jaune typed a quick _'yes'_ before walking back to his desk. He put on his Astro's (A-50's) and picked up his team EnVy us Scuff controller before heading into a game. The game loaded up, showing he was playing Hardpoint on Solar. His team was losing 30-90 and after a few minutes, their team was winning – 150-140 – because of him. He was going 30-4 on a 10 kill streak before he heard his phone go off. It was a text from his Snow Angel saying _'Sweet, wanna Face Time in a few?'_, he quickly typed in _'Yeah Snow Angel, that'd be grand.' _before returning to the game. It ended a few minutes later, with them winning 250-200 and him going 60-10. He ended the game and dialled the Snow Angel on Face Time. She quickly answered and greeted their hellos.

"So how's your day been?" Elsa had asked Jaune.

"Woke up, skated with Ethan for a few hours and had some McDonald's and I came back a few minutes ago. What about you lovely?"

"I hung out with Barb and had a girl's outing. We went shopping and picked up a lot of clothes and stuff, and we had dinner at Red Lobster."

"That sounds like a good day, wanna hang out tomorrow and have dinner at Benissio's?" Jaune had asked Elsa.

"Sure, what do you plan on doing tomorrow?"

"Whatever you wanna do, Snow Angel. 'Sides, we have something to talk about." Elsa stiffened and looked panicked for a moment. Jaune saw this and quickly reassured her.

"No, no, no it's nothing like that, don't worry." Once he saw her relax he continued.

"You know how Ethan and I wanna be Navy SEAL's, and that we leave for San Diego for training on Monday, next week." Jaune waited for a few moments for Elsa to register her words and when the silence lasted for a few minutes Jaune coughed, catching Elsa's attention.

"So, Elsa, what, what do you think?"

"I, I honestly don't know, Jaune. From the moment I met you I knew that I wouldn't be able to dissuade you of your dream to be a SEAL, and I would never try to. But, knowing that we only have a few days together is... is freaking me out a bit. The fact that Monday might be the last time I'd ever see you is, is just something I can't imagine doing." Elsa had finished with a tear in her eye.

Jaune could only comfort her with sweet nothings for a good five minutes.

"I'm sorry Elsa, but you and I both know that I'm not going to abandon my dream. I can understand if you want to break up." Jaune had said, trying to hide the sadness in his voice. Elsa furiously shook her head before replying.

"No, no, no Jaune, I love you, and I wouldn't want to lose the last few days we might have together, what do you say we spend the next week together, if, if that's alright with you?" Elsa looked at him with hopeful eyes. Jaune smiled widely and nodded.

"Of course Snow Angel. How about we have dates very single night as well? I promise it'll be the mos memorable week you'll ever have."

"Of course my fair Knight, I would love to."

They then spent the whole night talking about nothing and anything. It was then at 6 am did they notice the time.

"Well Snow Angel, it seems we've spent the whole night talking together."

"Indeed so, my Sweet Knight. We should get some sleep so we could be refreshed for our date tonight."

"I agree, goodnight Snow Angel."

"Goodnight my Knight." They both hung up, and Jaune put his phone on his bed side and slept, dreaming once more of a blonde haired blue eyed knight, wearing white armour with a matching cloak, a sheath at his side and a longsword with a blue hilt on his one hand, and a snow white shield with twin golden arcs emblazoned on the shield. He swung his sword at an enemy dressed in all black armour, with a three headed dragon made of rubies on the center of his chest. The man had lilac eyes and golden platinum hair, he had a red longsword with an obsidian hilt.

The lilac eyed man swung his sword high, earning a block from Jaune's shield. Jaune swung low, which the man had backtracked. He swung his sword at Jaune's side, to which once again Jaune blocked with his shield, but the man had expected this and rammed his shoulder into Jaune, catching him by surprise and knocking him down onto the ground. He raised his sword up with both hands, and just as he was about to bring it down, a thin sword had erupted in the middle of his throat, where his Adam's apple would be. He lowered his arms as blood left from his mouth, and the sword retracted as he collapsed to the ground. Jaune looked up to his saviour and saw a girl with an off center ponytail, with platinum blonde hair and periwinkle blue eyes. On her left was that scar, she looked like Elsa, but with a scar. He got up onto his feet as the girl approached him. As he was about to say something, she interrupted him.

"You dolt, how could you let him take advantage of you like that!" She screeched, with her voice rising an octave higher each time. He was about to say something in his defence when she cut him off... again.

"But... I am glad to see you." She said, as her face softened, defining her beautiful face, and she threw her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips against his.

"I love you Jaune. It won't be long before we meet again, look for me." The girl said, as the world went black, and he woke up.

* * *

**I've been having some trouble with writing something for _Jaune's First Mission, The Great War, _and _Arcstinction_ so I just decided to work on this, seeing as the ideas flew more naturally for this. I'll be working on said stories next.**


End file.
